Lightning Body
|romanji = Raitoningu Bodi |name = Lightning Body |parent magic = Lightning Magic}} Lightning Body ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation) is a staple amongst extremely powerful Lightning Magicians; counting as their 'super mode' of sorts; alongside Heat the Beat of Fire Magic and Sierra of Water Magic by utilizing the "Elemental Body" method of Elemental Magic; effectively, it enables the caster to transform their entire body into lightning as to empower themselves. Description When performing Lightning Body, the caster focuses their magical energies intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, the caster, through their mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementary electric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to their willpower, the caster is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that they wish, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning; once this has been done, the caster integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. Indeed, in doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. Once the caster has become a mass of charged particles, they separate the positively charged particles from their body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the caster, who has taken the Lightning Magic into their body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up the caster body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning the caster's existence into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the wielder to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they are transformed, this form also grants the caster some traits typical of real lightning: they have shown to be capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as if they are utilizing some form of high-speed teleportation, as well as to electrocute everything that's unfortunate enough to cross their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc of anything they pass by. Due to the velocity in which the caster attacks, their attacks are enhanced drastically; however, as a weakness, the caster's attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the caster can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. Trivia *As the gif shows, this spell is in canon, but User:Perchan simply decided to expand on it because of how popular it is. Category:Lightning Magic Spell Category:Elemental Spells Category:Spells